Impact
by Ravena Collins
Summary: Há uma razão para Luz e Trevas estarem separadas. - Sam sentiu todo o ar fugir de seus pulmões quando as mãos, agora frias, de Nathalie o tocaram. - E eu sou o resultado da união das duas, você não pode brincar com o Poder, Sam. Eu sou a maior afronta a Ordem das Coisas. E sabe o que é mais divertido? Você não pode fazer nada enquanto eu destruo seu querido mundinho.
1. Prólogo

Respirei fundo pela vigéssima vez naquele dia, um dos dias em que você amaldiçoa céu e terra por serem tao cruéis. Tomei coragem pra sair da poltrona daquele hotel, nem de longe o melhor no qual já fiquei hospedada, mas o melhor que consegui arranjar naquela cidadezinha.

Saí do quarto e tranquei aporta atrás de mim,fui até a garagem e entrei em um Land Rover preto. Daqui até o ferro velho eram mais ou menos 45 minutos, então coloquei uma música pra me distrair .

Ironicamente começou a tocar Skyfall da talvez a musica estivesse retratando exatamente como eu me sentia, como se o céu fosse ruir sobre minha cabeça. Mas acho que tenho razão por estar com um pouco de nervosismo, afinal de contas não é todo dia que se encontra seu pai pela primeira vez na vida seu principalmente na condição em que eu me e

ncontro sendo perseguida por demônios por uma razão desconhecida e meu pai sendo um caçador experiente e desconfiado.

Provavelmente ele vai me dar um banho de água benta, vai me fazer comer sal e me cortar com uma faca de prata, e depois vai enfartar quando eu disser que sou a filha dele. Isso se ele acreditar em mim , coisa muito rara pra caçadores.

Qual é o nome dele? Bobby Singer.


	2. Quem diabos é Bobby Singer?

Encarei a imagem refletida no espelho, uma mulher alta e magra, com curvas exuberantes, pele clara e cabelos negros caindo totalmente lisos até a cintura, um rosto marcante e delicado, lábios carnudos e bem desenhados, nariz fino e arrebitado, sobrancelhas arqueadas que davam um ar travesso e sarcástico, cílios longos e volumosos, e o mais estranho, olhos violeta, quase roxos.

Mas bastava olhar com um pouco mais de atenção que se perceberia, era a imagem de alguém perturbado. Eu estava perturbada.

Respirei fundo ouvindo a água quente cair no chão e encher o banheiro de vapor. Levantei minha mão dedos longos e e finos até o espelho, e fiz um risco em forma de sorriso onde estava refletida a minha boca. Aquele era o único jeito de sorrir nas ultimas semanas.

Entrei no box e deixei a água quente me relaxar, as coisas seriam difíceis hoje, minha mãe viria aqui em Manhattan falar comigo e eu já imaginava qual era o assunto. Meu pai.

Pra maioria

das pessoas uma visita da mãe e uma conversa sobre o pai não é estranha, mas não pra mim. Pra mim esse é prelúdio de uma tempestade. O porque? Bem, eu tive uma infância muito estranha e uma adolescência perturbada. Não conheço meu pai, eu soube o nome dele à duas semanas e apenas porque minha mãe estava bêbada. A casa onde eu morei com minha mãe em Vancouver era cheia de símbolos estranhos e, na minha opinião, satânicos. O porão era cheio de armas, sal, água benta, estacas de madeira e livros de exorcismo. E pra completar o inferno tinha meu ex-padrasto, o cara que destruiu o resto da minha vida fodida.

Eu fui embora daquele lugar quando tinha dezesseis anos e fui aceita em Harvard, eu fiz economia e depois fui pra Manhattan e comecei a trabalhar em uma empresa de renome. E pela primeira vez na vida eu fui normal, feliz até.

Ótimo, mais um dia de trabalho, mais 8 horas sorrindo e fingindo que estou bem. Mas estou enlouquecendo essa é a verdade.

8 horas mais tarde est

ou estacionando meu carro. Entrei na sala com a intenção de tomar um banho antes de enfrentar a maratona emocional que seria ouvir o que quer que seja que minha mãe tenha pra me falar. Mas meus planos foram por água abaixo ao encontrá-la sentada no meu sofá, chorando histericamente. ''Como foi que ela entrou aqui ?'' Foi isso tudo o que consegui pensar antes dela se jogar sobre mim num abraço apertado.

– Graças a Deus você está bem ! Eu estava tão preocupada Nathalie !

– E porque você estaria preocupada Cheryl ?

Cheryl, eu não chamo-a de mãe desde meus 15 anos. D

esde que meu padrasto me machucou e ela não fez nada.

– Uma coisa de cada vez. Tem várias coisas que você precisa saber, mas vou começar te contando quem é seu pai.

O choque que suas palavras provocaram em mim é indescritível. Ela nunca falou sobre ele, e quando eu era pequena demais pra entender o quão perigosa minha mãe era quando irritada eu perguntava, e a resposta sempre era um grito ou algum xingamento e uma vez foi até um tapa. Meu pai era um assunto perigoso que não dava pra se tocar. Porque ela me falaria sobre ele agora ?

Eu finalmente reencontrei minha voz e consegui formular uma frase :

– O que tem ele? Ele nos abandonou, não me quis, o que tem pra eu saber?

Uma tristeza imensurável surgiu nos olhos também violetas da minha mãe e sua voz adquiriu um tom som

brio.

– Se à algum culpado por você não conhecer seu pai esse alguém sou eu. Apenas me deixa te contar e só faça perguntas no final, ok?

– Tudo bem Cheryl, mas ande logo você está me deixando aflita!

– Fique calma Nathalie, a pior p

arte ainda não chegou. O nome dele é Bobby Singer, ele vive em um ferro velho em na cidade de Salvation. Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo e com duas amigas minhas, Elena e Bianca.

Sim, eu sabia. Elas foram acampar e um urso as atacou. Só minha mãe sobreviveu.

– Disseram que foi ataque de urso. Ataque de urso porra nenhuma! Foi um wendigo.

–Opa, espera aí, você não está falando das criaturas que eram humanas e viraram canibais por algum motivo, e então ganharam poderes?!

– É exatamente disso que eu estou falando.

A calma com que ela dizia isso era extremamente irritante. Aquela mulher estava definitivamente louca.

–Opa, espera aí, você não está falando das criaturas que eram humanas e viraram canibais por algum motivo, e então ganharam poderes?!

– É exatamente disso que eu estou falando.

A calma com que ela dizia isso era extremamente irritante. Aquela mulher estava definitivamente louca.

–Você bebeu?

–Não Nathalie, eu não bebi. Achei que tinhamos combinado que você só daria seu piti depois.

–Continua logo, mas assim que isso acabar eu vou te levar pro psiquiatra!

–Faça como quiser. Bem continuando. Essa coisa nos atacou, matou Bianca e levou a mim e a Elena pra uma caverna que estava cheia de cadáveres. Eu pensei que morreria ali, e se não fosse por Bobby e o amigo dele, John Winchester, eu realmente teria morrido. Não conseguiram salvar Elena, ela se sacrificou pra que nós tivéssemos uma chance. O wendigo a matou. John foi embora assim que a caçada terminou, e Bobby é que deveria me levar pra

casa e me convencer à não contar nada a ninguém. Mas droga, aquele filho da puta tinha matado minha amigas, e se aquilo existia o que mais não era real também? Eu convenci Bobby a me ensinar a caçar e fui morar com ele até que eu soubesse como me proteger. Era maravilhoso, Bobby era sempre gentil e carinhoso comigo, e eu retribuía. Até que em uma noite eu tive um pesadelo com uma coisa que eu vi em uma caçada, ele ficou lá comigo, me acalmando e me deixou chorar no seu peito. Então ele me beijou, e por Deus Nathalie...

– Cheryl você está parecendo uma garota apaixonada, isso é ridículo poupe-me dos detalhes, você não está me convencendo a não te mandar pro hospício.

– Tudo bem esquentadinha. 6 meses depois eu passei mal durante uma caçada e voltei pra casa, eu já suspeitava que estava grávida e o exame que eu fiz naquele dia confirmou minhas susp

eitas. E durante algumas horas eu fiquei realmente feliz com aquilo. Até me lembrar de John Winchester. A mulher dele, Mary, tinha sido morta por um demônio e desde então ele caçava como um louco, e arrastava os filhos dele pra essa loucura. Ele tinha dois meninos, Samuel e Dean, eles eram encantadores mas sofriam tanto. Eram só crianças e eram arrastados de cidade em cidade, de hotel pra hotel, sem lar, sem amigos, em perigo. Sam era bem pequeno ainda, não sabia o que se escondia no escuro, era uma criança feliz, mas Dean, por Deus o garoto parecia mais um soldado do que uma criança, e era exatamente desse jeito que John o tratava, como um soldadinho descartável cuja única função era cuidar do irmão mais novo. Bastava olhar pros olhos dele pra ver o quão quebrado ele estava, o quão vazio ele se tornaria. Foi aí que eu percebi que se quisesse que você tivesse uma vida normal eu deveria abandonar as caçadas. Abandonar Bobby. E foi o que eu fiz, e essa foi a melhor e mais difícil decisão da minha vida.

E por mais absurdo que pareça eu acreditei. Acreditei porque isso fez todas as pontas soltas da minha vida terem sentido. Isso deu sentido aos símbolos, as armas, e fez com que meu pai tenha ficado longe pra me proteger e não porque não me quis. Então algo que me apavora me veio a mente, o que são aquelas pessoas de olhos completamente negros que eu já vi me observar tantas vezes ?

Decidi deixar essa pergunta pro final, eu precisava realmente saber de uma coisa.

–Bobby sabe que eu existo?

– Sabe. Antes de ir embora eu deixei uma carta explicando a situação e pedindo pra ele não me procurar.

– E porque você está me contando isso agora?

Eu vejo todos os seus músculos se tencionarem e Cheryl olha nervosamente pros lados, como se para ver se havia alguém mais naquela sala.

–Olha Nathalie, demônios são criaturas vingativas e parece que eles descobriram que você é filha do Bobby.

–Apenas uma pergunta, demônios tem olhos totalmente negros?

–Sim, por que?

–Por nada, é só uma duvida.

Cheryl me olha desconfiada, ela sabe que estou escondendo algo, mas mesmo assim não me pressiona.

– Nathalie, seu pai já matou vários demônios e causou muitos problemas, ter você seria uma ferramenta pra atrai-lo e matá-lo.

–Ou seja, os demônios querem me matar.

Como se estivesse apenas esperando que eu chegasse aquela conclusão as luzes da casa piscam e a porta da frente se abre. Uma mulher entra e assim que ela o faz a porta se fecha, do mesmo jeito que outras portas, janelas e qualquer rota de fuga faz. Cheryl se coloca na minha frente de um modo protetor e a mulher gargalha fechando os olhos. Quando ela os abre novamente eles estão completamente negros. É um demônio.

– Veja se não é verdade- o demônio começa- Bobby Singer realmente tem uma filha. Foi um grande erro seu achar que afastando-a dele estaria a protegendo Cheryl.

–O que você quer?- minha mãe quase rosna pra mulher.

–O que todos da minha raça querem no momento, sua filha, se a tivermos Bobby vai atrás dela e os Winchester vão com ele pra proteger o'' segundo papai'' deles, e grande parte dos nossos problemas serão resolvidos.

–Você não vai tocar nela!

– Então observe Cheryl.

Eu, que eté o momento estava paralisada de medo e choque, fui arremessada a porta de vidro que divide a sala da cozinha por uma força invisível. A porta se quebrou com o impacto das minhas costas e senti vários cacos rasgando minha pele e perfurando minha carne. Fui jogada mais pra trás e bati a cabeça e minhas costas no balcão. Minha visão embaçava e todo o ar fogiu dos meus pulmões com isso.

Pouco antes de apagar, vi meu sangue escorrendo.


	3. Olhos negros

A primeira coisa que minha mente registra quando meus sentidos começam a voltar é o cheiro de sangue. A segunda coisas é que há _muitos_ pedaços de vidro no meu corpo. E a terceira coisa, a que me faz entrar em estado de alerta mesmo em meio a letargia da pancada na minha cabeça são gritos, gritos de dor de uma voz bem conhecida. Os gritos são da minha mãe.

Eu tentei abrir os olhos mas a claridade da sala faz com que eu os feche imediatamente, quando eu consigo focalizar as imagens desejo ardentemente não ter aberto os olhos. Cheryl está amarrada em uma cadeira à 4 metros de onde estou sentada, também amarrada, mas as cordas que me prendem estão bem mais frouxas que as da minha mãe. Ótimo, se o demônio nem se deu ao trabalho de me prender direito quer dizer que sou inofensiva, que o máximo de estrago que vou fazer é atrair Bobby e esses irmãos Winchester pra uma armadilha. Mas talvez esse demônio esteja errado em relação a mim.

Cheryl berra de novo e só então me dou conta de seu real estado. À cortes pelos seus braços e ombros, seu rosto está cheio de hematomas e ela respira com dificuldade. Meus olhos fixam-se no que as mãos morenas daquela mulher possuída estão fazendo e o que vejo me faz solta

r um grito. À um corte de dez cm no antebraço da minha mãe e, a julgar pela fumaça que sai da pele dela o demônio esquentou a faca numa vela acesa na mesa próximo a elas. A mulher se vira pra mim com um sorriso malicioso nos lábio e por alguma razão eu estremeço.

–Veja a princesinha Singer acordou! Eu estava preocupada com você.

– O que você quer?!

– Calma aí, não precisa gritar não! E, sinceramente Nathalie, achei que você seria mais inteligente. É obvio que você será uma isca e, se for boazinha, talvez te deixe viva! O que acha da ideia coração?

–Eu acho que você é uma vadia!

–Vai ser assim? Na base da agressão? Ok, como você quiser então!

Então ela se virou na direção da minha mãe e cravou a faca na mão dela. O grito de pura agonia que saiu de seus lábios quase me fizeram gritar junto.

–Por que você está fazendo isso?! É a mim que você quer! É atrás de mim que esse tal de Bobby vai vir! Deixe ela em paz!

–Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Digo, que sua mãe não sofra? Não se esqueça que ela sabia o que seu padrasto fazia e não fez nada pra impedir! Ela é sua mãe e deixou você sofrer daquele jeito! Não acha que ela merece pagar por isso?!

Suas palavras fazem com que eu me sinta como se tivesse levado um soco no peito, porque era verdade. Eu queria que minha mãe pagasse, tinha raiva e desejava a morte dela nas minhas piores crises. Mas não daquele jeito, não por um demônio.

Algo me ocorre. Uma foto que eu tirei de um livro na casa da minha mãe quando estive lá durante seu surto. Quando eu perguntei pra uma amiga ligada a esse tipo de coisa, magia, rituais e etc, ela me disse que era um ritual de exorcismo. Eu esperava que ela estivesse certa porque se não eu e minha mãe morreríamos.

Forcei um sorriso malicioso e cruel nos lábios antes de responder com a voz mais cruel possível.

–Sim, ela merece pagar por tudo, pode matá-la, mas faça isso devagar que eu quero apreciar o show.

Meus olhos encontram os olhos arregalados e marejados da minha mãe, seu lábio inferior treme e ela me encara incrédula, e por

alguns segundos é como se eu voltasse no tempo, voltasse pra noite em que ela chegou em casa e eu, trêmula, com dores e chorando contei a ela que Richard, meu padrasto, tinha me tocado. Eu tinha a mesma expressão que ela tem agora quando ela apenas deu de ombros e disse um "tanto faz", e por mais cruel que isso seja eu me sinto feliz por ela está no meu lugar pelo menos uma vez, por ela saber agora qual à a sensação de estar impotente em meio a dor, por ela saber como é olhar nos olhos de alguém que você ama e perceber que esse alguém não se importa e não vai te ajudar.

Só saio do meu estado de reflexão quando ouço seu grito e percebo que o demônio a está torturando novamente. Vai ser fácil, é só me soltar das cordas que nem estão tão apertadas assim e pegar meu celular na bolsa que está no sofá atrás de mim. Fácil porra nenhuma! As malditas cordas esfolam, queimam e cortam meus pulsos e quando finalmente liberto um dos meus braços tenho certeza que vou precisar de pontos pra parar com o sangramento. Com uma das mãos livres eu não preciso quase retaliar meu outro pulso pra sair da cadeira, mas tenho que ser rápida, aquela coisa cortou uma das veias de Cheryl e o sangue está jorrando do lugar. Eu alcanço meu celular e encontro a foto e olho pro demônio antes de começar a recitar. Aquela coisa nem olhou pra mim, deve estar entretida demais com seu joguinho e os gritos de dor de Cheryl abafaram qualquer barulho que eu tenha feito. Respiro fundo antes de deixar minha voz sair, alta e clara.

–Exorcisamus te, omnis immundos spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica …

o demônio começa a gritar, as luzes das salas piscam e os vidros explodem, então uma fumaça negra sai da boca da mulher e entra no chão e ela cai.

Minhas pernas parecem virar gelatina e eu caio de joelhos no chão, minha mãe aperta os braços da cadeira com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estão brancos, ela está arfando e pálida, mas pelo menos está viva. A mulher que estava possuída continua desmaiada.

Eu encontro forças de algum lugar pra me levantar e solta minha mãe da cadeira, ela me analisa por longos instantes antes de me mandar subir e tomar banho pra tirar o sangue do corpo. Eu obedeço sem questionar, estou emocionalmente abalada demais pra questionar algo. A água morna do chuveiro parece ser feita de cacos de vidro pela maneira que arde em minha pele, e por falar em cacos de vidro tem _realmente_ muitos deles em mim, tive sorte de nenhum ter acertado meu pescoço, cabeça ou coluna vertebral, vários deles caíram da minha pele quando a água passou por ela, outros eu mesma puxei e isso doí muito! A pancada na minha cabeça deixou um belo galo, mas não cortou.

Quando saio do banho Cheryl está sentada na minha cama com uma caixa de primeiros socorros, ela também tomou banho e já esta cheia de curativos. Eu deixo a toalha cair e Cheryl tira os cacos de vidro que restaram na minha pele, limpa os meus machucados e coloca gazes sobre os maiores, enfaixa meus pulsos praticamente sem pele aonde eu os forcei contra as cordas, ela também me dá remédios pra dor de cabeça e antibióticos pra que meus machucados não se infeccionem. Então ela suspira e se levanta, quando ela está na porta do quarto vira-se e diz:

– Você tem que ir pra Salvation agora. Se esse demônio te achou outros também devem saber onde você está, não é mais seguro pra você aqui.

–E nem pra você !

– Eu vou ficar bem, sei me cuidar.

Seu tom e magoado e triste e eu sei que não é só porque ela está com dor. Ela está magoada comigo.

–Cheryl, sobre aquilo que eu disse, era só pra distrair o demônio.

–Não precisa fingir Nathalie, sei que me odeia e tem razão. Eu mesma me odeio por não ter te protegido do Richard. Mas isso não é assunto pra agora, outros demônios podem estar a caminho. Faça suas malas, tem café lá embaixo.

Dito isso ela sai, sem nem ao menos me dar a chance de dizer que estou tentando perdoá-la.

2 horas depois estou com minhas malas feitas no porta-malas do carro e uma caneca de café quente na mão, me protegendo com nada mais que uma faca que mata demônios, uma garrafa de água-benta e um livro de exorcismo. Minha mãe havia passado no hotel em que estava hospedada e entregou isso pra mim. Quando eu perguntei o porque de ela não ter trazido isso pra minha casa ela disse que não achou que algum demônio me atacaria. Eu quase quebrei o pescoço dela por isso.

Entro no carro depois de me certificar que minha mãe vai ficar bem e que a mulher que estava possuída (que eu descobri que se chama Tracy) estava em suas plenas faculdades mentais, dou a partida e acelero o carro pelas ruas, rumo Salvation. Eu vou conhecer o meu pai.


End file.
